


Anxious

by dreamersshouldknowbetter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamersshouldknowbetter/pseuds/dreamersshouldknowbetter
Summary: Jughead attends a Riverdale High party with Betty, but his new Serpent status makes things a little more complicated





	Anxious

Jughead approached the house with caution, his hand tightening around Betty’s a little more with each step. Music blared from the windows, a few people loitering on the lawn.

“It’s okay if we need to leave Jug. Really.” Betty’s doe eyes shone with concern, sensing his apprehension.

“No, of course we’re not leaving.” Jughead did his best to reassure her, sending a weak smile her way, “We’re already here, no way we’re turning back now.”

She smiled at him, an obvious relief at his response flashing across her face before regaining her composure.

“Okay. But if you need to leave just say the word and we’ll go.”

Jughead’s stomach twisted into knots as they crossed the threshold of the door. Almost immediately, he felt something crush beneath his step. Looking down, he saw it was an abandoned red solo cup and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

“Betty! Jughead!” Veronica’s voice rang out above the thumping bass. She practically tackled Betty, forcing Betty and Jughead’s hands apart.

Betty laughed as she hugged Veronica, her smile wide with delight. “Hi V! How’s it going?”

“Ohmygoodness B,” Veronica’s eyes grew wide, “You have already missed so much! I really have to tell you about…” her eyes flickered to Jughead, voice dropping significantly, “that thing we talked about earlier? C’mon, let’s get you a drink and I’ll tell you everything. Jug, you don’t mind if I steal her away for a minute, right?”

Jughead felt a fresh wave of panic surge in his chest as Betty and Veronica looked at him expectantly.

“Of course not.” He tried his best to sound convincing. “You two have fun.”

“Great thaaaaanks!” Veronica yelled over her shoulder, already taking Betty’s hand and dragging her toward the kitchen. Betty shot Jughead one last look of affection before turning to follow.

They disappeared around the corner, and Jughead felt the pressure in his chest intensify as he was left standing alone in the entryway. People were still flooding in through the door behind him, and all it took was a shove from some idiot in a letterman’s jacket to convince Jughead to move further into the house.

He traveled around for a bit, doing his best to ignore the glances he knew he was attracting. He had left his serpent’s jacket at home in an attempt to better blend in, but it didn’t seem to be working. He wore his reputation like a second skin now, a constant separation between himself and everyone around him.

Being at Southside High had been good for him. He was surrounded by people who didn’t judge him for his background - if anything, they embraced him all the more for it. It was a place where he felt he could fully be himself. Unfortunately, it had only made his relations with those at Riverdale High worse, a feat he hadn’t thought possible before.

Poor Betty had taken the brunt of it. Jughead had watched her work tirelessly over the past two months to make him feel as though nothing had changed. She had sacrificed so much for the sake of their relationship - and he loved her immensely for it - but Jughead couldn’t help but worry that she was sacrificing too much. She had even avoided telling Jughead about this party, knowing he wouldn’t want to attend and not wanting to guilt him into it.

Veronica had let it slip during their weekly milkshakes at Pop’s - another attempt of Betty’s to keep the gang together during such strained times. Betty had done her best to brush it off, but Jughead could tell how much she wanted to go. Which explained why he was here now.

He was tired of feeling like a wet blanket, like a burden on Betty’s social life. As complicated as their lives were, Betty wanted to be normal. She wanted to socialize and have fun. And Jughead wanted her to be happy. So he worked hard to shove his anxiety aside, to pretend to be okay, to give her a night where she didn’t have to feel like she was responsible for him.

And now he was here, leaning against the living room wall, doing his best to shrink into the background while his girlfriend was off gossiping with her best friend.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

Jughead looked up to see Reggie Mantle approaching him, followed by two of his teammates.

“It’s a party Reggie. What do you think I’m doing here?” Jughead spit out, too on edge to come up with a better comeback.

“Somebody better call pest control.” Reggie sneered, stepping closer and threatening the limits of Jughead’s personal space. “Don’t you know we don’t tolerate vermin on this side of town?”

“You better back the hell up Mantle.” Jughead growled, his frayed nerves much too close to snapping.

“What are you gonna do about it, snake?” The disgust with which Reggie referred to him was more than enough to set Jughead off. He didn’t have the patience for this, not tonight.

“Reggie!” Archie called out, suddenly appearing at Jughead’s side before he could react. “Cool it.” He placed a hand on Reggie’s chest, staring him down and daring him to try anything.

Reggie glared at Archie before flickering his eyes back to Jughead. “You just got lucky, Jones.” He pointed at him before backing away, his friends trailing behind him as they left the room.

“You okay Jughead?” Archie asked.

“Fine.” Jughead said in a clipped tone, his eyes avoiding Archie’s. “I gotta go.”

Jughead pushed himself off the wall and walked down the hall, ignoring Archie as he called after him. He needed a minute alone. He needed to breathe. His mind went into overdrive as he ducked into the bathroom and locked the door with trembling hands.

He hated himself for being this way. What was wrong with him? Why was there so much anger and anxiety? Why couldn’t he just be a normal person and enjoy a party with his girlfriend?

He didn’t belong here. Not at this party, not in this part of Riverdale. Who was he kidding? The only thing connecting him to any of this was Betty, and all he was doing was causing her trouble.

He slammed his hands on the counter in frustration and looked up at his reflection. His hair was falling out of his beanie, and the bags under his eyes almost matched the dark shade of his wild tendrils. He looked exhausted.

There was a knocking at the door, and Jughead jumped at the noise.

“Occupied.” He shouted, knowing he wasn’t going to be leaving any time soon. A voice yelled back at him, something muffled through the door, before fading away.

He let out a sigh of relief at being left alone and sat down on the floor, leaning against the tub. He stayed that way for a while, listening to the music through the door and catching bits of conversations as people passed by.

Jughead felt lost. For two full months now, he had been fighting. Fighting for his father. Fighting for his friends. Fighting for his relationship with Betty. But being here, at this party, surrounded by people he once knew - Jughead was tired of fighting.

The tears came quickly, heated and rushed. He scolded himself for being so emotional, for not having forged a thicker skin. Standing up, he turned on the faucet and splashed water on his face. The cool rush of liquid helped calm him, but only a little.

Another knock at the door. His response was the same as before, but this time whoever was on the other side refused to give up. The knocking continued, and Jughead dragged himself to his feet, adjusting his beanie before opening the door.

“I said it’s occup-” Jughead stopped short at the sight of his favorite green eyes staring at him.

“Jughead?” Betty said softly, “Is everything okay? Archie said you came in here twenty minutes ago…” Her voice trailed off as she registered the redness of his face, her eyes widening with concern as she reached up to brush away an excess tear from his eye. “Juggie…”

“I’m okay Betts. It’s not a big deal, just some stupid turf war drama. Please don’t worry about me.” Jughead’s neck flushed with heat, feeling even more anger at himself for causing her concern on what was meant to be her night of fun.

“We’re going.” Betty said, voice full of resolve.

“Betty, no -”

“Don’t argue with me on this.” She squared her shoulders, and Jughead knew her mind was made up. “Let’s get out of here.”

They left the party, walking silently down the street and allowing the music to fade in the distance.

Jughead was the first one to break the quiet. “Betty, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you leave the party. I know how much you were looking forward to it.”

“No, Juggie,” Betty stopped walking and faced him, “We never should have gone in the first place. It was stupid of me to think that nothing would happen, with the town as divided as it is. I should have known…” She laughed half-heartedly at her naivety.

“Hey, hey-” Jughead gripped her shoulders, making a point to look her in the eye. “This is not your fault. It’s mine.” Betty’s eyes looked at him questioningly, and he let go of her shoulders and shoved his hands into his pockets, “Ever since I moved to the Southside, things have been different. I’ve been holding you back from the things you want.” Betty began to protest but Jughead silenced her, “Maybe -” he stumbled, “Maybe you’re better off without me. The rest of Riverdale is.”

“Is that -” Betty’s voice broke as her eyes filled with tears, “Is that what you want?”

“Of course not, but I-”

“Well then stop being ridiculous.” Betty snapped at him, her ferocity taking Jughead aback. “I love you Jughead Jones and you love me and you not being able to go to one party with me is not going to change that.”

“But I want you to be able to have a normal life. And you’re never going to have that with me.”

“No one in this town has a normal life Jughead.” Betty stepped forward and cupped his cheek, “Besides, I’d rather have a crazy life with you than a normal life with anyone else.”

Jughead exhaled at her affirmation, feeling as though he could breathe for the first time all night.

“I love you, Betty Cooper.”

“I love you too, Jughead Jones.” Betty smiled, “This turf war won’t last forever. We can survive this. Together.”

Jughead nodded, all of his nerves calmed in the glow of her affection. He leaned in, brushing his lips against hers and whispering one final word before crashing into her.

“Together.”


End file.
